


【ナギヤマ】一样

by hatorimomo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatorimomo/pseuds/hatorimomo
Summary: Language：Chineseidolish7 六弥ナギx二階堂大和是phone sex。发生在四部以后，背景大概就是暂时回了诺斯美亚一周的nagi与想念nagi又因为难为情说不出口的大和🎵
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 8





	【ナギヤマ】一样

【ナギヤマ】一样  
六弥ナギx二階堂大和

文/二阶堂桃

今天的off只有二阶堂大和一个人在。  
客厅上的白板用不同颜色的笔写满了大家今日的行程，阿一和陆去拍外景综艺，三儿出演下冈先生的节目，mezzo''今天是定番冠名节目的sp所以要在外面过夜，他那栏自己加粗写了四个字：喝酒睡觉。  
以及六弥nagi：诺斯美亚。  
旁边还被陆画了一个小小的王冠。  
他走上前去轻轻地摩挲着这块白板。nagi这一栏已经是差不多一周没有更新过了。  
他一周没有听见那个吵闹的声音了。就算平时觉得烦人，真的失去了也还是挺寂寞的。  
他现在在干什么呢？二阶堂大和对着白板上的黄色字迹发呆。他有没有好好吃饭？他现在肯定很想念三儿做的饭吧。北欧和日本的时差有八个小时呢，他现在是不是正在睡午觉？……他有午觉可以睡吗？  
明明这种问题通过聊天软件就可以完全了解的。  
他看了一眼手机，打开了和nagi的rabbit chat聊天窗口，最近一次聊天记录停留在两天前，最新的一次对话框里写着“晚安”。  
他啪啪啪地打起了字，很想你——摇摇头又加入了“大家”两个字。搞得好像他一个人很在意他似的。  
发送吗？……反正表达的是大家的意愿，虽然提出来挡枪有点不好意思，但是他无论如何都说不出“我很想你”这种话的。  
……还是不要打扰他吧。  
二阶堂大和嘬了一口手里的啤酒，又把输入框的字一个一个删除。  
就像这样，每次想要发点什么二阶堂大和都会退缩，因为他怕自己可能会忍不住在字里行间表达他的心情。  
那是他连自己都不想承认的想念与在意。  
…要是被发现了就太羞耻了。

正打算关上手机继续回房间睡美美的回笼觉，手机铃声突然在安静的空气中炸起来，吓得他差点把啤酒洒了。  
——「yamato现在在干什么呢？」  
是nagi发来的信息。二阶堂大和盯着手机屏幕，“叮咚”一声对方又发来了一个kinako在笑的表情。  
………  
…好想见你。  
好想见你。  
他拿着手里的啤酒鬼使神差地进入了六弥nagi的房间。那个充满着魔法少女周边的房间漂浮着六弥nagi淡淡的香水味道，仿佛他就在他身边。  
「哥哥在……」  
他发出了一句没说完的话。  
「在自慰。」  
他的恶趣味调笑精神可是发挥得太不合时宜了。明明之前发个想你都要斟酌再三，现在这个状况反而令他忍不住“噗”一声笑了出来。  
最重要的是可能是因为酒精发挥作用了，他确实感觉身体热热的。  
「Oh，你喝酒了？」  
他在地板上盘腿坐下，看着手机屏幕又喝了一口酒轻笑。  
「对、对。不愧是nagi君。」  
「感觉隔着屏幕都能闻到yamato身上的酒气;-)」  
「哈哈。迷上哥哥我的味道了？」  
「迷上了哦。」  
随着“叮咚”一声画面出现了加载中三个字。加载完毕以后是nagi和一罐已经开了封的日本啤酒的合照。他们团的金发帅哥还在照片里傻笑着摆了个peace。  
「现在满屋子酒味呢。」  
“哈哈。”这不就是跟我做的事情一样吗。二阶堂大和抬眼看了看这个房间。  
他跟nagi不同。同样的处境，nagi可以直接跟他说出，nagi可以直接表达他最纯粹的爱意，不如说正是因为纯粹不掺杂质，所以容易表达吧。  
而大和并不能。  
他本来就不是这样的人设。  
…何况他的爱意并不纯粹。其实他早就发现了。

现在这里谁也没有，只有他一个人。  
他是不是没有必要伪装自己的喜欢？

回过神来衣柜的门敞开着，他已经抱着nagi经常穿的那件衬衫，像猫咪一样蜷缩在他床上了。  
也不能说是“回过神来”，因为他确实是有意识而为之的。  
这一切都是酒的错。他这样想着，一手握着手机，一手紧紧环住nagi的衬衫，把头埋在里面轻轻地吸气。……是nagi的味道。  
当然房间门早就被他锁好了。就算团员回来了也没关系。而他也不会停手的。  
对方「yamato？」的信息又弹了出来点亮了手机屏幕。毕竟突然不回消息，nagi可能会有点不安吧。  
他眯起眼睛躺着看着屏幕反问回去，「你现在在干什么？」  
如果他是一只猫咪，那这个时候他肯定会开始呼噜呼噜地叫吧。不知道为什么他觉得nagi的床躺起来真的很舒服，空气中是nagi的香水，怀里是nagi的味道，脑袋晕晕沉沉，身体热乎乎的，就像是泡进了热度刚好的温泉，四处氤氲着水汽。  
他抓着手机，单手开始钻进裤子的松紧带里往下摸。到底是从哪里开始挑动的那根情欲的线他也不太清楚，只觉得微微鼓起的内裤下，比他体温还要高上一点的热烈传达到了他的掌心。  
「…我在自慰哦。」  
「不要盗我的梗啦！笑」  
他慢慢地隔着布料摩挲自己的欲望，轻飘飘瘙痒的感觉夹杂着一丝丝快感让他开始呼吸紊乱。  
「是真的。」  
…………  
二阶堂大和停下了手呆住了。  
「喂喂，未成年不要白日宣淫啊——」这句话还没发出去，手机又开始响起铃声打破空气中的平静。二阶堂大和马上坐起身有点窘迫地看着屏幕，对方正在请求视频通话。  
不是吧……  
他迟疑了一下滑动了绿色的按键，然后马上把摄像头开到后置，看到nagi那边的画面也是天花板的时候马上松了一口气。  
“…你在我的房间吗？”对面传来了听不出情绪的声音。  
“…………”二阶堂大和沉默了。没有想到这间风格如此强烈的房间会出卖了他。他苦笑了一下，反正瞒也瞒不住的吧。毕竟是那个六弥nagi啊。  
“因为哥哥是很害怕寂寞的人嘛。”  
“呵呵…”  
光是听到他的笑声就会很安心。二阶堂大和重新躺回床上，画面也跟着倒转过来。“刚刚，‘自慰’……什么的，nagi君要是开这种玩笑的话哥哥心脏可是会吓得停止的哦。”  
“Why？就算是我也是有性欲的呢。”  
对着谁？模特？女优？……反正不可能是他吧。  
…总觉得心里有种莫名的刺痛。  
“嗯…总之就是不行。”  
二阶堂大和又开始了动作。他把裤子脱掉，挺立暴露在空气里看起来可怜兮兮。他控制气息颤抖着叹了一口气，然后把上衣也脱下，换上了刚刚匆忙间被扔在一角的白色衬衫。  
是nagi的味道……  
nagi……  
我好想见你。  
“衣服布料的摩擦声可真大。yamato你现在在干什么？”  
二阶堂大和跪坐在床上手缓慢撸动着更加硬挺的东西。因为nagi体型比他还要大一点点所以袖子耷拉下来盖住了他的半个手背。要是弄脏了就麻烦了……他把袖子折起来，然后把手机放在自己面前的被褥上，开前置摄像头刚好又是只能看到天花板。他插上了耳机。  
“…喂？有没有听得清楚一点？”  
反正他看不见。反正他什么都不会知道的。  
“Yes。你带了耳机吗？我也带了耳机哦。这样我们就是一样的了呢。”对面声音听起来带着点高兴。  
“你总是在奇怪的地方会感到开心啊。…唔……”  
“那么我现在在自慰，  
“我猜我们是不是也在做一样的事情呢？”  
怎么可能。二阶堂大和笑了。  
我们从来都不是一样的。从性格到身份到行为到说话方式，对彼此的感情也全都。尤其是感情他从来没有奢望过“一样”，他自嘲一般地接受了这个他不想接受的自己，早就没有什么其他的“寻求对等”了。  
二阶堂大和眯着眼睛喘着气，看着手机画面突然亮了起来。  
屏幕被天顶的光所笼罩，慢慢对焦。  
是六弥nagi的脸。  
是他从来没有看见过的，染上了潮红的脸。  
“……nagi君？  
“等等……Hello？？”  
“我们是一样的。”六弥nagi笑了起来，仿佛会读心一般重复着这句话，“我们是一样的，yamato。”  
画面下移，是二阶堂大和认为这辈子除了一起泡澡以外没机会看见的东西，昂扬挺立。  
六弥nagi把手放上去撸动起来。  
这画面实在是太过冲击，直接把二阶堂大和吓懵了。但是下面却很不争气地又往上抬起了一点头。  
“哥哥我在做梦吧…如果是做梦的话——”  
他把摄像头对准自己，跪在六弥nagi床上，全身赤裸只穿着nagi衬衫的自己，满脸的通红都侵蚀到脖子根的自己，胸口起起伏伏手从来没有停下的自己。  
“nagi——  
“如果这一切是梦的话，请好好地看着我吧。”

他也不知道他是怎么了。如果真的可以把一切都归咎于酒精的作用就好了。  
二阶堂大和把手机立在自己面前，看着屏幕喘着气难耐地用手掌摩擦着下面，前端渗出的透明液体也不知道对方看不看得见。  
他用手指勾起一点点前液，拉开了衬衫将自己的胸口暴露在空气中，沾着色情液体的手指停留在了乳尖，然后在自己的乳晕上一圈一圈暧昧地打转。  
“yamato……”  
nagi的声音明显嘶哑了起来。大和果然还是没办法理解现在的状况，不明白nagi为什么会跟他做一样的事情。但是至少这一刻他是享受的。因为他们正在对着彼此，隔着那么远那么远的距离在屏幕前解决欲望。  
耳机的话筒就在嘴边，喘气和呼吸声听得一清二楚。但又恍惚得像是一场梦。  
“nagi……你现在很舒服吗？”  
“……托yamato的福，非常地舒服哦。”  
“……”他沉默地换了个姿势，坐在床上两腿张开，性器在摄像头面前暴露得更加清晰。白色衬衫慢慢地滑下肩膀在手肘耷拉着，他长长呼了一口气，脖子微微上仰，开始用手托住双球玩弄。有意无意地收缩着后方的甬道，穴口一缩一缩的模样也被六弥nagi尽收眼底。六弥nagi的呼吸加重，偷偷地说了一声“Jesus又变大了”也被大和听到了。  
毕竟耳机的收音效果就是有那么好。  
“yamato……你太狡猾了。”  
“但是你想看的对吧？”  
其实他也没有十足把握六弥nagi一定会说出“想”。总之他是已经在很努力地破开他的尺度享受这个远程sex了。  
“我想看……”nagi的声音在耳边变得轻飘飘的，令他脊背上升起一阵电流。“我想看更多。yamato请做给我看吧……”  
“…………  
“……真是拿你没办法。”  
二阶堂大和，应付六弥nagi直球撒娇的抵抗力为零。更何况是这种带上了情欲120%的请求。  
记得是这样做来着吧…之前有不小心看到过。他把手指放进嘴中搅动，麦克风收进了咕啾咕啾的声音。  
六弥nagi换了个姿势躺在房间的床上。他尽量轻地不发出衣物摩擦的声音，他想把对面所有的声音所有的表情都收进脑海里。他揉搓着前端，一边轻轻喘着气一边紧紧盯着正有所动作的二阶堂大和。  
对面突然停了下来。只见大和在床上趴着撅着屁股，然后扭头对他半羞半恼地说了一句“不要这样盯着看啊，好色。”  
他快没有理智了，他现在只想马上飞回日本抱紧二阶堂大和然后和他接吻。  
大和就着趴着的姿势，把用唾液濡湿的手从跨间伸出，手指伸向了后方的穴口，在一层层褶皱上打转。  
这个姿势让他刚好皮肤可以摩擦到他的挺立，于是他一边上下活动着一边开发着未知的后方。  
湿润的后庭在灯光下闪着银色的光芒，与时不时收缩的暗粉色交错着显得无比淫靡。他慢慢放松着，尝试性地伸入一根手指，第一个指节很顺利地进入了，异物感让他感到既新鲜又有谜一般的渴望。  
于是他抓住一半臀部往外掰开，转身看向nagi露出了坏笑。  
“想进去吧？”  
nagi吞了口口水。谁看到这样的二阶堂大和能按耐得住呢。  
他太喜欢欺负人了。为什么他们之前隔着一道屏幕呢。如果不是相隔的话，在他说出这句话之前nagi就会把他的嘴用风暴一般的亲吻给堵住了。  
“我想进去。  
“我想进入yamato的体内……”  
他用气声轻轻对着耳机说道。面对这人的坏心眼还是打直球最有用了。  
“……。  
“你才是最可怕的。六弥nagi。”  
二阶堂大和顿了一会儿把头转了回去，nagi只能看见他红透了的耳尖。  
他想这次应该是他赢了。

“呃、嗯……”  
“yamato……好色情。”  
洞口在经过一番润滑以后已经足够适应了。二阶堂大和灵活地吞咽着自己的中指，然后慢慢加进了第二根手指，感觉也很快适应了。他喘着粗气感受着异物进出体内，在深处的某个地方又感觉骚动不已。他把整根手指往里推进，手指微微弯曲，指腹好像顶到了什么东西让他“啊”地惊叫出声。感觉又奇怪又舒服，像是有噼里啪啦的电流划过腰间然后冲上大脑爆炸。  
他没有这样玩弄过后面，之前再怎么满脑子六弥nagi也只是单纯的自慰解决。他也不是不知道男人之间解决欲望的方式，只是没想到自己第一次尝试就是在六弥nagi面前。  
他现在会不会觉得自己在看一部拙劣的gv……  
二阶堂大和扭过头看着屏幕，和六弥nagi热烈的眼神对上视线他也没有像以前一样移开目光。nagi本来就长得很好看，刘海散下来皱起眉头脸颊泛红看起来一点余裕都没有的nagi，看起来美丽而有攻击性，令人心动不已。  
这是nagi因为他而感到舒服的表情。  
得好好刻在脑海里不可。  
他加快了手指抽插的速度，一下一下直抵那块敏感地带，毫不掩饰自己地喘叫出声。不够，还是不够，虽然很舒服但是少了什么……有声音，有画面，可是没有触感，没有体温，因为nagi不在。  
nagi、nagi……  
他翻过身恢复之前坐在床上的姿势面对着屏幕，一边用手上下舒缓着欲望一边双指进出着小穴。他昏昏沉沉的，想遮住自己通红的脸和迷离的眼神，可是他无法停下手来。快感一波一波袭来，他没办法聚焦看清楚屏幕里的nagi到底是什么表情，他是不是也像我一样舒服，他是不是也很想马上抱住对方感受鲜活的体温。  
他一下一下地喊着六弥nagi的名字。六弥nagi也一下一下地回应他。耳机里的和自己的喘息乱成一团，有什么在向他逼近。  
“na、nagi……我要去了……我、已经…”他的声音带上了一点哭腔。双重刺激带来的高潮可能比他预想地还要更加强烈。  
“呃……yamato、我也…”  
“嗯——”脑子突然一片空白，大和忍不住弓起腰仰着头闭上眼睛感受着高潮带来的战栗般的快感。浊白色的液体划破空气，精液的腥膻味混入了散布淡雅香水味的房间里，带上了一丝情色。二阶堂大和躺在被子上大口喘息着，眼角不知何时泛出的眼泪流落在耳边。他没有看到六弥nagi的表情，只是静静地听着对面也传来精疲力尽一般的喘气。  
大和慢慢地调整气息，低头一看，射到衬衫上了。虽然都是白色…但是现在可难办了。他苦笑着想。说实话他还挺讨厌洗衣服的。  
耳机里传来了“啪嚓”一声。  
“…nagi？你在干什么？”  
“Oh。我在截图喔。”  
“嗯……？？”  
“白色的精液和粉红的皮肤交错在一起，穿着我的衣服大喘气，看起来乱七八糟却沉醉不已的yamato，我以后靠这个就能……”  
“停！停！！不要再说了！！”  
结束了以后又恢复到了吵吵闹闹的气氛。大和爬起来伸手抽了几张纸巾开始清理残局。腹肌上的，衣服上的，还有顶部上沿着边缘流下的。  
“真是谨慎呢。”  
“那是当然的吧。”  
然后六弥nagi就这样安静地饶有兴趣地看着大和低头清理身上的痕迹。  
“这件衣服送你吧。我还有另外一件。”  
“……”心突然刺痛了一下，二阶堂大和停下了手沉默不语。也是呢。正常人是会有这样的反应的吧……  
“…如果你觉得我很恶心的话——”  
“那样我们就是一样的了。”  
nagi堵住了大和即将说出的自暴自弃的言论。大和转过头看着屏幕愣住，然后低下头刘海遮住了双眼，声音识别不出感情。  
“哈哈。……你还真的是很喜欢‘一样’呢。”  
“因为不能放过可以拥有情侣装的chance。”  
情侣……？他们成为情侣了吗？在哪？什么时候？  
“…我们从来都不是那种关系。”他苦笑着没有扭头回应。  
“马上就是了。”六弥nagi突然端坐在屏幕面前，扯了扯睡得乱乱的头发和衣襟，然后郑重其事一般清了清嗓子：  
“你愿意和我交往吗？  
“当然我不会让yamato回答no噢。”  
nagi对着屏幕伸出了一只手。二阶堂大和凑上前去盯着屏幕里的人正儿八经的样子忍不住“噗”地一声笑出来，然后像是拿nagi没办法一样长叹一口气，鼻子微微的泛酸让他有点难为情。  
“不愧是王子殿下啊。架势可真大。”  
他把食指伸出，“嗒”一下碰上了屏幕中伸出的手。他也不知道现在的自己是怎么样的表情。  
“…那就yes吧。”  
虽然那句“我很想你”最终还是没有发出去，果然还是默默地藏在心底吧。  
“快点回来吧，nagi。”

耳机里又传来了“啪嚓”的声音。

end.


End file.
